Behind those Doors
by writeliketheresnotomorrow
Summary: The Rugrats are All Grown Up and have started High School. How will they adapt to the new environment? Who are Kyle and Aidan? Please read and review!
1. Day One

_** I've been reading a couple of Rugrats Fan Fictions and enjoy them. I miss when Rugrats used to be on, it was a great show, and now is never on anymore. It used to be on at like six thirty, but 1) I couldn't ever wake up that early and 2) i don't even think its on then anymore. It's so sad, all the shows I used to watch are pretty much not on TV anymore. Anyway, before I give you the chapter that is really all you would like to read, I'd like to do a disclaimer. I absolutely don't own Rugrats, Nickelodeon, or anything from Rugrats. (I'm definetly a fan, but not an owner.) A**__**ll I own is Aidan, Kyle, and the plotline.**_

* * *

><p>Tommy, Chucky, Lil, Phil, and Kimi emerged from Stu's minivan. "Tommy, we really should start walking to school, you know how claustrophobic it gets in that van." Chucky said. "There is no way I'm walking at six o'clock in the morning." Phil protested.<p>

"Same here," Lil said. She thought how early she would have to wake up just to get ready in the morning, if she were to walk to school. "I'm with Phil, sorry Chucky." Kimi said. Chucky turned to Tommy, who he could always count on to support him.

Tommy sighed, and shook his head no. Chucky frowned, and didn't say another word to them. They walked in through the large, fully open doors, and were met with a crowd of students bustling around to get their books for their first period class.

Everybody split up to find their lockers. Tommy was 213, Chucky was 247, Phil was 230, Lil was 208, and Kimi was 223. Their lockers were relatively close to one another. They each got out their first period books and hurried down to their homeroom before the first bell rang.

Mr. Humphrey, Lil, Chucky, and Tommy's homeroom teacher, began with attendance. "Abers, Tamara?" "Here," "Bowings, Rebecca?" "Here," "Castillo, Roberto?" "Here," "DeVille, Lillian?" "Here," "Donald, Emily?" "Here," "Finster, Charles?" "Here," … "-Pickles, Thomas?" "Here," Tommy said.

Once the morning announcements came on, Tommy felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He checked the text under his desk, to keep from getting into trouble on his first day. It was from Phil.

**God, this place sucks. Kimi & my h.r. teacher are so boring. **Tommy couldn't help but chuckle lightly at this text. He replied. _Ikr, Mr. H is ok, I guess… _Tommy put his phone back in his pocket, the first period bell rang.

Chucky and Lil both had AP Algebra for 1st period. Kimi and Tommy had History, and Phil was alone for Internet and Technology. Phil walked into the computer lab, and sat down at the computer nearest to the door, so he could avoid the door jam at the end of the class.

Mrs. Kolinsky, his technology teacher, was strict. Her wiry, brown hair was tied back into a messy bun, her wavy bangs blocking her crow black eyes. She wrote down an assignment on the board in her scrawl, barely decodable by the class.

_Ugh, when will this madness end?_ Phil thought, but then realizing it was only the first period of the day. He had eight more periods of the school day to go. He moaned in his head.

Chucky listened carefully to everything Ms. Vah said. He copied down notes into his notebook; his notes were almost word for word. Lil, however, just copied down a couple of notes, she had other things on her mind.

A couple of days ago, to celebrate the last few days of summer, Tommy threw a huge party in his backyard. The Pickles' family had recently installed a pool this summer, so all of the 'rats went for a swim together.

Phil and Lil were arguing over being able to dive into the pool, since it was pretty shallow, only five feet deep. Kimi was joking around and splashing Chucky the entire time. Tommy was cannon-balling into the water, which now turned from a still, calm pond to a wild, rippling, wavy ocean.

Dil called for everyone's attention, and performed a perfect-ten dive. Everybody applauded, impressed at the dive. Tommy made a bet with Dil that he could perform the dive better.

Tommy gripped the edge of the pool, ready to fling his body into the refreshing water. His dive wasn't as impressive as Dil's though, so he continued to keep trying. That was a nice quality about Tommy, he never gave up.

Phil dared Lil to a who-can-hold-your-breath-longer-underwater contest. Lil accepted, and the two swam underwater. Lil kicked Phil in the stomach, causing him to shoot up to the top of the pool like a rocket.

Meanwhile, Tommy was trying another dive. Mistakenly, though, he forgot to tie his swim shorts tighter, after all the diving. Lil played under the water, trying to taunt Phil that she had won and could continue to hold her breath.

Tommy dived under the water, and his swim shorts fell off. Lil's eyes widened in shock at the sight, and began laughing under the water, causing her to rise up. She gasped and coughed, trying to get rid of the water from her lungs.

Tommy flushed a bright red, and fastened his short's on tighter this time. "Miss DeVille, Miss DeVille?" Ms. Vah repeated, waving her hand in front of Lil's face. Lil snapped out of her memory.

"Y-Yes," Lil responded. The class erupted into laughter. Lil stared at them confused. Chucky pointed to the board, where an algebraic equation was almost finished. "Oh, um…" Lil did the calculations in her head, and came up with an answer of 32.

"Thirty-two," Lil said, flashing a thankful glance at Chucky. He nodded, his expression obviously saying, no problem. "Please focus your attention on the lesson, Lillian." Ms. Vah said, walking back to the board. Lil nodded in understanding.

Tommy stared at the clock, as if it would make time pass by faster. He desperately wanted to get out of here as well; Mr. Pond was telling the class a story about the Great Depression, when he was a child, in a boring, sleepy-like monotone.

Tommy sighed in relief as the bell rang. "For your first assignment, I would like each of you to compose a personal narrative about what you think it was like to live during the Great Depression. It is due on Thursday." Mr. Pond said before the class left.

The class whined, and hurried out the door to their lockers. "At least we have four days until the narrative is due." Kimi said, trying to think optimistically. Tommy shrugged, thinking that didn't matter, because he would probably have plenty more assignments from his other classes.

The gang all met up in front of the main office, exchanging schedules. They had only briefly discussed their homeroom and first period classes in the car ride to the school, and wanted to see what other classes they shared.

Lil, Kimi, Phil, and Tommy all shared Spanish as their second period class. They all beamed excitedly at this, they had all signed up for Spanish on purpose so this could possibly happen. Chucky was a little upset that he had chosen French as his language study now, because he was the only one who wouldn't be in Spanish with everybody else.

Senorita Gonzales greeted her Spanish class as they piled in. Lil and Tommy sat next to each other in the back of the room; they both secretly had a crush on each other, as the same with Kimi and Phil.

Kimi and Phil sat to Lil's right. Senorita Gonzales began to write phrases in Spanish on the board, which were supposedly the "words of the week" that the students were required to memorize for the upcoming test this Friday.

Meanwhile, Chucky was struggling in French. He had chosen the hardest language the school offered to challenge himself further in his studies, and now felt as if he had made a big mistake. It would take him hours of studying to just possibly earn an 80 average in this class.

Before class was over, Senorita Gonzales assigned that for homework, the students had to come up with a creative story using each of the ten "words of the week." Chucky had to define a list of words using a French/English dictionary.

Luckily, everybody shared the next class together, gym, which they had on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, though, the girls and the boys were split up for health class.

Kimi and Lil walked to the locker rooms, they had picked up their gym clothes at orientation a few weeks ago. They quickly changed, and Kimi tied her purple, wavy hair into a high ponytail. Lil kept her short, wavy brown hair down, it reached an inch or two down from her shoulders. A vibrant, pink strip of hair was on the left.

The five of them met up again at the bleachers, while Coach Keller introduced himself and went over safety precautions. Everybody sat, bored out of their minds, wishing he would shut up already so they could get some exercise.

About five minutes late, Angelica arrived in the middle of Coach Keller's lecture about the importance of wearing sneakers to each and every gym class. "Pickles, late again, I see? Are you trying to beat your record tardiest from last semester?"

Angelica didn't respond, and sat down next to Amanda Blackwell, one of the girls in the "popular" clique, along with Angelica. Angelica's golden blonde hair was tied back into a high, side-ponytail, not a strand out of place.

"Now, let's get outside and run a couple of laps. Today you are only required to run one lap, but the requirements will eventually begin to rise. Do you understand?" Coach explained. The students nodded, and raced through the gym doors and onto the open fields of the school grounds.

They all raced to the track field, a red, rubber track with white lanes painted on it, and inside was the football field. Chucky, Phil, and Tommy decided to jog together in a group. Chucky struggled to keep up with them.

Lil and Kimi jogged together, talking about how wonderful their summers were. Kimi had just arrived back home a few weeks ago from a visit to Japan to see some of her family members. Susie, who they had not seen early, caught up with them. "Hi, guys!" She greeted.

"Susie!" Kimi squealed, and the three girls hugged. "We haven't seen you in so long." Lil said, they were continuing to jog. "I know, I was busy in Thailand on a trip with the Caring for Children organization, to help victims of the recent earthquake there. We housed a bunch of young children and families, but many of the children ended up losing their families in the terrible earthquake. It's quite depressing. "Susie explained.

"Aw, that was a great thing to do. I bet they're happy you were there to help." Kimi said. "Yeah," Lil added in. "I know, it was a lot of fun too. Hopefully I can do it again this summer, and maybe you guys could tag along!" Susie suggested. "That sounds cool." Lil agreed, and Kimi nodded. They finished their lap and rested on the stands, watching the boys finish.

"Wait up!" Chucky called, panting heavily; sweat beading down on his forehead. "Hurry up, Chucky!" Tommy said. Chucky tried to catch up, but his attempts failed. He finished his lap and went to rest on the stands with the girls while Tommy and Phil went for another lap.

"Chucky," Susie said, hugging the tired boy. Chucky cleaned his foggy glasses, not recognizing Susie for a moment. She had grown her hair out over the summer, and it was now down to her waist. She still had the same bright, hazel eyes and warm smile that Chucky remembered.

Everybody caught up with the recent news of their summers, and Phil and Tommy met them shortly. They had raced, and Phil had won. However, both boys were exhausted from running four laps.

Coach Keller called everybody onto the football field. Everybody walked over to him, and sat down on the grass. "We will be starting our football unit today. First, I would like everybody to grab a partner, as you will practice the proper technique for throwing a football." Coach explained, demonstrating how to throw a football properly.

Everybody broke off into partners. Chucky and Phil, Kimi and Susie, and that left Lil and Tommy. They all had a catch with one another, throwing the football back and forth. Tommy threw the ball, and Lil missed, it hitting her right in the chest.

Lil groaned in pain. Tommy rushed over to aid her. "You okay, Lil? I'm so sorry." Tommy apologized. "It's okay," Lil said, picking up the football. Tommy ran back to his line and caught the football. "Good job!" Tommy complimented her. Lil blushed.

Coach Keller blew into his whistle, gym class was over. Everybody rushed back into the gym and changed in the locker rooms. "That was fun," Kimi said, brushing her hair. Lil put her gym shorts into her bag and opened the door.

Kimi, Susie, and Lil all headed to their next class before lunchtime. Kimi walked into the Earth Science lab, and took the seat next to her ex-boyfriend, Z. Over the summer, before Kimi left to Japan, they had broken up and became pretty good friends, but never would be as close as the Rugrats were.

Mrs. Greenwell started talking about their first unit, Minerals. She explained how tomorrow the class would do a lab using minerals to identify their hardness on the Moh's hardness scale. They began to read the first subheading of the first lesson. Kimi immediately made an outline of the reading to help her study for the test on this chapter.

Tommy had library today for fourth period. Like for gym, on Mon., Wed. , and Fri. he had library, and on Tues. and Thurs. he had technology/computers. He scanned through the fiction aisle. He was browsing through the "M" authors. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn… Tommy didn't want to check any of them out.

Tommy finished browsing through the "M" section, and walked over to the "N"s. His mouth gaped open in shock at the sight of his older cousin, Angelica, making out with a tall, muscular, boy.

Tommy slowly shied away from the "N" section, hoping Angelica wouldn't see him. "Oh, Kyle…" Angelica mumbled, pulling away from the kiss and staring into his blue-green eyes dreamily.

Tommy picked up his pace, wishing he hadn't run so many laps during gym, he was exhausted. Luckily, Angelica hadn't seen him, and the librarian hadn't noticed him running in the library, or he would've been caught in big trouble.

Tommy finally decided to check out Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. He had read all of the other books in his middle school years, and enjoyed them. Dog Days just came out this year, and even though Tommy was a bit old to be reading this, he still went to the front desk to check it out anyway.

"It's due next week." The librarian said, typing information into her computer, her glasses sliding down her nose. "Okay, thanks." Tommy said, walking over to a nearby table and reading until the bell rang.

_Riing!_ Tommy placed his bookmark where he left off and walked to his locker. It was lunchtime, and Tommy wanted to grab a table for all of his friends. He snaked his way through the halls and walked into the crowded cafeteria. Chucky, Lil, and Phil had already beaten him to saving seats.

Tommy sat down next to Chucky, who was taking a bite out of a sandwich he brought from home. "Where's Kimi?" Lil asked. Phil opened his mouth to say something, but he thought it through, and then closed his mouth. "Bathroom," Chucky said.

"I'm going to get onto the lunch line." Tommy said. Lil and Phil tagged along, and they waited on line. Finally, their turns came up and they grabbed trays, selecting whatever foods they wanted to eat. Tommy and Phil both got a hamburger and fries with Coke, while Lil got chicken fingers, a small salad, and Sprite.

When they arrived back at the table, Kimi was back, and indulging into a tuna sandwich. "How's the food?" Kimi asked Phil, who was almost finished with his hamburger. Phil gave a thumb up. Lil ate a forkful of her salad. "Way better than middle school food." Lil said.

Susie walked up to them, and sat down across from Tommy. "Hi," She said, taking a sip of her water bottle. "Sup," Phil said, launching a spitball at Tommy. Tommy grabbed his straw and shot him back.

"Guys," Lil giggled, joining in. Soon enough, almost everybody at the table was in an all out spitball war. Chucky got hit in the glasses. "Can you guys stop?" Chucky said, wiping his glasses. They all sighed and nodded.

Principal Falcon, a young, bald, shrimpy man, grabbed a microphone. "Attention, students. I would like you to quiet down. I have an important announcement." He said. The "Popular" table continued talking while the rest of the cafeteria quieted down.

"Ms. Pickles, Ms. Reynolds, and Mr. Barter, I will expect to see you in my office after this announcement." Falcon said. The 'rats were at least thirty feet away, but they could still see Angelica roll her eyes.

"Tomorrow, weather permitting, we will be allowing you students to go outside to eat and maybe get some exercise during your lunch period." Falcon explained. The cafeteria erupted with cheers.

Principal Falcon got off the microphone. "That sounds like so much fun!" Kimi said. In middle school, they had a recess period, but now that they were in high school, apparently they weren't offered that anymore.

While excitement was buzzing through the air after receiving the big news, Tommy got a text, it was from his little brother, Dil. **T, guess what! I'm moving up a grade into ur grade, principal pang borne said, starting next week!** "Guys, Dil is moving up into our grade next week." Tommy said.

Everybody stared in shock. They had always known Dil to be imaginative, and expressive of himself, but never a genius. "I'm as shocked as you are." Tommy said. He replied to the text. _Congratz D._

The bell rang, and everybody sighed. They threw out any remains of their lunches and walked to their lockers. Meanwhile, Angelica walked to Principal Falcon's office. She tried not to frown, that brought wrinkles later on in life.

Angelica's stomach began to do flip-flops. She had never gotten into trouble on the first day of school before, she was afraid Charlotte would ground her for the entire year if she found out. Kristina Barter and Brad Reynolds were here at least, so she wasn't alone.

One of the school secretaries called them into Falcon's office. Falcon sat down in his dark green office chair. Diplomas and awards covered the walls of his office. "I hope you are all aware of why you are here." He said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am, oops, I mean sir. Sorry." Kristina said nervously, she had never gotten into trouble before, and was afraid this would go on her permanent record and she wouldn't make it into Harvard. Brad, however, seemed completely cool and calm, as if he didn't care.

Angelica tried to hold back a giggle. She bit her lower lip. Principal Falcon had his head in his hands. "Just, do not let this happen again. This is a warning." He said. The three of them nodded. Principal Falcon each gave them a late pass, to explain to their teachers where they were.

Angelica and the others walked back to their classes, relieved they weren't in any trouble. Well, except for Brad, who didn't really care. Angelica handed her history teacher the slip, and she nodded. Angelica took her seat in the back of the room.

The bell rang shortly after. Lil, Kimi, and Chucky had chorus together, while Phil and Tommy had general music. Lil, Kimi, and Chucky walked into the chorus room. Mr. Donner ordered everybody to line up in size order. Kimi, Lil, and Chucky were about the same height, so they stood next to each other. Mr. Donner assigned them into rows, and these would be permanent for the entire year.

Once getting situated into their spots, they began to do some vocal exercises. "In preparation for the winter concert, we will be rehearsing songs to sing. Some I have picked out are We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Jingle Bell Rock, etc." He explained. He began to play the first couple of notes on his electric keyboard to We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Most people already knew the song, so they started to sing.

Chucky sang quietly, embarrassed at the lack of boys in the class. About ninety percent of the class was girls. Lil sang louder, she had a beautiful voice, similar to that of Susie's, who was probably in chorus for her grade.

Kimi wasn't all that fond of singing, but it was either this or general music. None of the Rugrats had learned how to play an instrument, and didn't want to bother learning how to, so they only could take chorus or general music.

Chorus, at least, seemed to go by quicker than general music. Phil and Tommy had to sit through a lesson about Johann-Sebastian Bach. They were told they already would have a short quiz on a few mini lessons about Bach. Phil was annoyed at this, because he had daydreamed for the entire class, not thinking there would even be any tests. For homework, they were assigned a biography report on Johann-Sebastian Bach, and it had to be at least two pages long with a bibliography. Their teacher, Mrs. Adeline, told them that this project would count as a major part of their first quarter grade, and could bring their quiz grade up if done thoroughly and wonderfully.

Mrs. Adeline had also said you could work as partners. Tommy and Phil chose to be partners, but Tommy made Phil swear that he would share the work equally and not leave all the work and pressure on Tommy.

For eighth period, Chucky walked into the AP English room. Mr. Burstein was writing something on the board. Chucky set up his notebook and copied down the assignment written on the board. For homework, Chucky had to define all of his fifteen vocabulary words and had a grammar worksheet.

Chucky listened intently on Mr. B's lecture about plural possessive forms of nouns. After issuing out the grammar worksheets and vocabulary lists, Mr. Burstein gave the class a few minutes to get started on their homework. Chucky quickly finished the grammar worksheet which was very easy, and did two vocabulary words. The bell rang, signaling the last period of the day.

The entire gang met up in Study Hall, in room 89. Kimi began to work on her narrative for history, which wasn't due until Thursday. Tommy and Phil used the time wisely, to go and research on the computer for their Bach biography. Lil was doing her Algebra homework. "Tommy said that they give so much homework in general music class. We are so lucky; all we have to do is practice singing and memorize song lyrics." Kimi said. Chucky nodded, chorus was the right way to go.

Study Hall seemed to breeze right by. Everybody except Phil and Tommy got at least half of their homework done. Phil and Tommy had the entire first paragraph of their report done, and it took up half a page, in size 11 fonts which was quite small.

The five of them all walked home together. "I'm going to ask my mom if I can come over." Tommy said to Chucky. "Text me if you can or can't." Chucky said. "Kay," Tommy said, turning the key in his front door. It swung open, and Tommy closed the door behind him. Didi and Stu weren't home yet, Didi was at the supermarket and Stu was at work. Dil was probably still in school.

Tommy set his backpack down next to the front door, and dialed Didi's number on the house phone. The phone rang a couple times, and then Didi finally picked up. "Yes, Tommy?" She asked, her voice was nervous; she was worried that something was wrong.

"Can I go over to Chucky's?" Tommy asked. Didi breathed a sigh of relief that everything was alright. "Of course, Tommy, just make sure you get your homework done. I'll call you on your cell phone when I get home." She said.

_Yes! _Tommy cheered in his head. "Sure, mom, I promise I'll get my homework done." He said. "How was your first day of school, Tommy? Is Dil home yet? Be sure to leave him a note to where you've gone. Did you hear he is going to be transferred into your grade next week?" She asked.

"Good, and no, he's not home yet. He probably will be in about twenty minutes or so. I'll write him a note on the kitchen table, ok? And yes." Tommy replied. "Okay, Tommy. Enjoy yourself!" Didi said, and hung up.

Tommy put the phone back on the hook and did as he was told, he wrote a note for Dil and did his Geometry homework, getting at least some of it out of the way before heading over to the Finster's house. Tommy texted Chucky. _She said yes! I'll be over soon. _

Tommy dug through the pantry and took a bite into a large, chocolate chip cookie from the bakery in town. He slung his backpack strap over his right shoulder and walked outside, putting his phone in his pocket.

He entered the code into the keypad on the garage and got his bike. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Tommy pulled out his phone to see a message from Chucky. **K Phil and Lil r coming over 2. **

Tommy placed his navy blue helmet on his head and pedaled to the Finster house, which was just a mere block away. He parked his bike on the side of the house, and rang the doorbell. Kimi greeted him, and let him in. She was listening to her iPod.

Chucky, Phil, and Lil were facing off at Xbox. Lil was in the lead, which was annoying Phil and Chucky that they were being beaten by a girl, at video games. Back at their house, Phil and Lil always faced each other in video games.

Tommy didn't care for video games all that much, his real passion was photography, which he would probably sign up for as a club. Phil paused the game, and shoved a handful of Cheez Doodles in his mouth.

Lil gulped down her Dr Pepper. Phil burped, even though he hadn't drunken any soda since lunch. Everybody laughed. Lil burped, even louder than Phil. This sent everybody into even more chuckles.

Tommy pulled a pen and his Spanish homework out of his backpack. If he didn't do his homework and Didi found out, he would most likely be punished. "Why are you doing your work?" Phil asked, gobbling down even more Cheez Doodles.

"Mom said I have to." Tommy complained, scribbling down a guessed answer to a question he didn't know. "That sucks." Phil said. Lil elbowed him playfully in the stomach. "Lillian!" He shouted, play-tackling her. He pulled gently on his hair.

"Ow, Phillip! Gosh, I was just playing!" She screamed at him, fixing her now messed up hair. Phil rolled his eyes jokingly. "Somebody's little miss emotional." He said, chuckling. Kimi rolled her eyes, as much as she had a huge crush on Phil; she thought he was a total idiot at times.

Tommy took a handful of Cheez Doodles. He had now finished his Spanish homework, and was moving on to another subject. "I'm going to do my homework, too. Most of it is done." Kimi said, walking up to her room to get her backpack.

Chucky un-paused the game, and he, Lil, and Phil were in a full out battle to the finish. "Yes!" Lil cheered, she had come in first, Phil in second, and Chucky in third. Phil frowned. "Shut up, Lillian." He grumbled under his breath at his sister, who was taunting them that they got beat by a girl.

"You're just a sore loser." Lil said. "Sore winner," Chucky mumbled, too quiet for Lil to hear. Kimi came downstairs, dragging her overloaded backpack. "I thought you were getting your homework, not finishing it." Phil said.

Kimi stared at him, confused, "Um, I said I was getting it so I could finish it…" Phil slapped himself on the head. "I know that, you know what, just never mind!" He said. Kimi stared at him, even more confused. "Now look whose little miss emotional." Lil joked. Everybody burst into laughter, except for Phil.

Chucky walked upstairs to go get his homework. His teachers had felt no mercy that today was the first day of school, and piled what seemed like four tons worth of homework on them. "Why are all of you doing bore-work?" Phil complained.

"Bore-work?" Kimi said, giggling. "Yes, bore-work," He said. Lil shook her head. "This is what I have to deal with everyday." She muttered to herself. Tommy finished his homework; he had a ton of it, but not nearly as much as Chucky. Not to mention, all of Tommy's assignments were easy, Chucky's were more difficult and challenging.

Lil grabbed the remote and changed the TV back to its normal channels. The channel they were on was broadcasting the Dummy Bears at this moment. Lil went to change it, but Kimi stopped her. "No, no," Kimi protested, grabbing the remote from her. Lil sighed, as close as her and Kimi were, this had always bothered her no matter what.

After about an hour of the Dummy Bears and homework, or as Phil would say, "bore-work", the Rugrats all decided to go home. Tommy remembered how Didi had said she would call him once she got home; apparently she hadn't gotten back from the supermarket yet. Tommy rode his bike home.

He opened the front door, it wasn't locked. "Hey, T!" Dil greeted him; he was wearing his usual hat and an alien t-shirt. "Sup," Tommy said, placing his backpack down and collapsing onto the couch.

"Nothing much, how was Chucky's house?" Dil asked, flipping through random Mexican channels on the TV. "Fun until about an hour ago," Tommy explained. "Ah," Dil said, nodding. "How was your day?" Tommy asked, unable to think of anything to talk about.

"Fine, just like last year, but, without you, of course." Dil said, swallowing hard after saying those last few words. He really missed having Tommy in the same school as him, looking out for him. It felt weird and lonely being without everybody else, especially when Dil had no real friends of his own, other than Tommy's.

"Well, soon you'll be in my grade, so we'll see each other all the time." Tommy said, it sounded awkward saying, he hadn't realized how much he had missed being in the same school as his brother. He hadn't even thought of Dil until he received that text from him at lunch.

"Yeah," Dil said, his mood lightened a bit at this statement. The two brothers watched TV in silence until Stu and Didi came home. They both congratulated Dil about him skipping a grade. Dil gave a half-smile when they did this, he wasn't one to boast or brag about himself, and didn't want attention draw to himself for… normal things, though moving up a grade wasn't exactly normal, but it seemed as if it was too normal for Dil. He wanted attention to be drawn to himself for being individual, expressing himself.

Didi started dinner, London broil with string beans. Tommy and Dil were both starving, and so was Stu, who came home smelling like bubble soap. He continued working as an inventor, and had been asked to build yet another bubble-making machine, much like the one he created when Tommy was a baby.

"Dinner's ready!" Didi called from the kitchen. The aroma of fresh, out-of-the-oven London broil and string beans picked straight from the garden filled the air. Dil's mouth began to water, something that he still hadn't gotten over since being a baby, drooling.

The Pickles all gathered around the kitchen table, sharing a nice, delicious meal. "How was your day?" Stu asked Tommy. It seemed to him as if this was the only question he was ever asked outside of school. "Good, different than middle school, but pretty good." He said, chewing on a string bean.

"And you, Dil?" Stu asked. Dil shrugged. "How was work, dad?" Dil asked, trying to change the subject. Truthfully, the day was horrible for him. He missed Tommy and his friends so much. When he find out he had an option to advance a grade into Tommy's grade, he immediately jumped at the decision.

"Great, the Bubble-Matic works flawlessly now. We fixed all the bugs, and it will be for sale in stores next Tuesday." He said proudly. "Cool," Tommy and Dil said at the same time. The four of them finished dinner and then Tommy went to his room. He signed into his e-mails, no new messages in his inbox.

Dil walked upstairs, and knocked on Tommy's door. "T?" Dil whispered. "Come in, Dil." Tommy said. Dil opened the door. Tommy patted down on the bed, and Dil sat next to him. "You feel alright?" Tommy asked.

"I guess…" Dil said wearily, trailing off. "I know, it's different not being in the same school, but it will be okay, I promise. Soon you will be back in the same school as me, you just need to make it one week on your own. Okay?" Tommy said, patting Dil's back.

"You swear?" Dil said, fumbling with the fake dentures attached to the back of his hat. "I swear." Tommy said, smiling. Dil smiled back, and noticed the time on Tommy's alarm clock. Time had flown by, it was already ten p.m. "Night T," Dil said, hopping off the bed. "Night, D," Tommy said, waving goodnight. Dil walked out of the room, backwards, of course.

Tommy turned the lights off and got changed into a t-shirt and boxer shorts. He had survived his first day as a freshman in high school. Now all he had to do was survive 179 more days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that is all for this chapter. It was a very long one, probably the longest chapter I've ever written, and will probably be the longest chapter in this entire story. Or, maybe the last chapter will be? I don't really know, I'm not even close to the last chapter yet, by far. Also, instead of addressing each chapter as Chapter One, Chapter Two, Chapter Three, etc., each chapter will be addressed as Day One, Day Two, Day Three, etc. Each day will cover one day of the Rugrats' lives as they go throughout their freshman year in high school, facing all the ups and downs of being a teenager. Chapters most likely won't cover weekends, but references and flashbacks may be a part of chapters, such as the flashbackreference to the night of Tommy's pool party in the beginning of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story so far, and it would mean so much if you were to review! Also, another thing, I tried my best to keep all of the actual characters from the series in character, so please let me know if they are out of character at any times. That would be very helpful! Also, in this story there should be about two main OCs, Aidan and Kyle. Kyle I briefly introduced in this chapter, and Aidan I will go into further detail as the story goes on. Aidan, for the record, is a soccer player who is also a freshman, and develops a crush on Lil. This will cause a love triangle between Lil x Tommy x Aidan (I already know which couple I want to keep for this triangle though, its Lil and not saying until later on in the story, sorry.)Angelica and Kyle are dating, and Kyle is captain of the football team, he's a jock and a bully at times. They met over the summer. Another character I'm thinking of introducing is Brad, who I briefly wrote about in this chapter, he was one of the popular boys that got into trouble along with Angelica and Kristina. He will most likely become Susie's girlfriend in later chapters, and here is a small spoiler, Susie might just go to extremes to keep her relationship with Brad alive. (I tried not to say exactly what I have planned for their relationship.) Phil and Kimi will also be a pairing for this story, as hinted earlier in the chapter. Chucky, unfortunately, has remained lonely at this time. Please let me know and give me some ideas if I should create an OC to date Chucky, because I find it kind of sad that everybody is involved in a relationship and poor Chucky is all lonely. Now, this author's note is getting incredibly long, so I want to end it right about here, but I have one more question: Should I bring Harold back into the story, and have he interfere in Angelica and Kyle's relationship? Remember Harold, that guy who's known Angelica and Susie since preschool, and has a crush on Angelica? Should I make a love triangle between him, Kyle, and Angelica? If I do, should I have the final product Kyle/Angelica or Kyle/Harold? Please give me your suggestions and answers to these questions. Thanks! Now, I'm very sorry for how long this author note has gone, probably as long as most of the story (Well, not exactly, but it's still long.) Thanks again for reading, and please please please review! **_


	2. Day Two

_**Oh, and in the earlier chapter in the author's note I accidently wrote Harold/Kyle instead of Harold/Angelica. I meant Harold/Angelica. Okay? Thanks if you do review! Again, all I own is the plotline, Kyle, Aidan, and soon to come Brad. I also don't own Firework, Katy Perry does, but it is my favorite song! (For many, many reasons.)**_

* * *

><p>Firework by Katy Perry began to play from Lil's alarm clock. <em>Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind? Wanting to start again? <em>Lil pressed down gently on the Snooze button. She ran her hand through her thick, wavy hair that was now in a tangled mess of knots.

She groaned, and got out of bed. She got dressed and fixed her hair, putting in a light blue headband that matched her light blue blouse. Lil walked into the kitchen, where Howard was making pancakes for breakfast.

"Hey Lil, how was school yesterday?" He asked, flipping pancakes in the air. That always used to entertain the 'rats when they were babies, watching pancakes soar through the air. Lil grabbed the pitcher of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Good, dad," She said, yawning. She had spent the entire night tossing and turning in her bed, dreaming about Tommy. His warm breath on her skin, the moonlit sky illuminating Lil's large, exquisite chocolate brown eyes. Then, Tommy leaned in and kissed her.

"Yo!" Phil said, slamming down a textbook in front of Lil. Lil jumped, and smacked her brother right in the chest. "Idiot," She hissed through her teeth. "Lil, Phil, please stop." Howard croaked, coughing.

Lil sat back down, shooting nasty glares at Phil. Phil sat down at the seat farthest from Lil. Howard stacked all of the pancakes on a large, ceramic plate. Phil took five pancakes. Lil stared at him, disgusted. He drowned his pancakes in syrup and butter and then took a huge bite.

Lil almost gagged at the sight of her brother. She grabbed two pancakes and poured a small layer of syrup on top of them. She cut them into tiny squares and took a bite. Phil snorted at his sister's eating habits. "At least I'm not a pig." Lil snapped.

Phil opened his mouth to protest, but realized she was right. The two ate in silence for the rest of the morning. Lil put her plate gently down into the sink, and got her backpack and school supplies from her room.

She walked out the front door and into the DeVille's minivan. Howard put the key in ignition, and Phil climbed into the backseat. Lil changed the radio station to her favorite channel. Howard drove the car to Chucky's house to pick up Chucky and Kimi.

"Hi guys," Kimi said, climbing into the minivan and sitting down next to Phil. Phil smiled, and began to start a small conversation with her. "I'm tired." Chucky said. "Me too," Everyone in the car agreed.

They stopped at Tommy's house. Lil's eyes lit up as she saw him, he looked even more handsome today than yesterday. Tommy took the seat next to Chucky. "You guys know that film I made over the summer? The one about parallel universes?" Tommy asked.

"Um, yeah, you made us all star in it." Kimi said. "Well, last night I edited the first twenty minutes of it and I came up with its name, Intertwined, because parallel universes are supposed to be intertwined? Right?" Tommy said.

"Cool," Lil said. They soon pulled up in front of the school. Everybody sighed and moaned. "I don't know if we can take 179 more days of this torture." Phil whined. "You'll be fine," Howard said, parking the car in the lot.

The Rugrats all piled out. Tommy and Chucky walked together into the front doors of the school to their lockers. Lil and Kimi were saying hello to a few kids they knew from middle school but didn't see yesterday.

Phil was trailing behind Lil and Kimi. He was trying to finish his English assignment that he forgot to do last night. He always did his homework for the first week of school, and then began slacking off.

Chucky headed to his homeroom. Mr. Humphrey seemed irritated at something. Chucky turned around to see he was the only one in the room, when the bell was about to ring in thirty seconds.

Tommy walked into the room, and took the seat next to Chucky. "Sorry, Dil texted I and I needed to explain to him that I had homeroom in about a minute and didn't want to get a tardy on my second day of school."

"It's fine." Chucky said, already setting up his notebook for AP Algebra, his first period class. The bell rang, and the rest of the class began to pile in. Lil was amongst them, taking a seat two rows ahead of Tommy and Chucky.

Mr. Humphrey went into a long lecture about arriving a bit earlier than required so that you can eliminate your chances of being late to class. Then, he took attendance. Nobody in Tommy's homeroom was absent.

Principal Falcon came on the loud speaker again. "Good Morning, Students! Today is the second day of school, and we would like to welcome you all back! Due to the beautiful, warm, sunny weather outside, during your lunch period you may have the option to eat outside and get some fresh air." The entire class erupted into cheers.

"Quiet down!" Mr. H shouted over all the noise. The classroom became silent, a pin could drop and you would be able to hear it. "Now, as for other news, sports and clubs sign-ups will take place on Thursday. Remember, first come, first served. Tryouts for sports will only go to those signed up."

The Rugrats all wondered what clubs and other activities they would join. Chucky had read the student handbook and paperwork Chas and Kira had received from open-house here, and already knew he wanted to join the chess club and the mathletes.

Tommy wanted to focus his main attention on sports and photography. He also looked at the list of clubs given at open-house to the parents, and wanted to join the photography club and the soccer team.

Lil wanted to join the yearbook committee, float committee, the mathletes, soccer, and track. She wanted to be very active in sports and activities because she could possibly get into a good college, along with her already high grades. She also was considering cheerleading, but worried that by joining that she would be sucked into Angelica's "clique".

Phil was going to sign up for many sports. He wanted to be on the soccer, track, baseball, football teams. He learned that there would also be a paintball club in the school, and if there was, he would probably sign up for that, too.

Kimi wanted to sign up for drama club. She had always been able to imagine herself as a professional actress who starred in one of the Dummy Bears movies. That way, she could tie her two favorite things together, acting and the Dummy Bears.

"…I hope you all have a wonderful day and school year." Principal Falcon's voice came off from the loud speaker. "Okay, homeroom is dismissed." Mr. Humphrey said. Just as Lil, Chucky, and Tommy had gotten out of the room, the bell rang.

Kimi walked to her already personalized locker. Pictures of her and her friends, the Dummy Bears, and her family covered her locker door. She entered her combination and got out her history books. She tried to close her locker, but her arms were full with books. She finally closed her locker, but all of her books spilled onto the floor.

She knelt down, picking up her books. She felt someone's hand on her back. They grabbed her History textbook. Kimi looked up, expecting to see Tommy, Phil, or even Chucky. But, instead, helping her up was Z.

"Hey, Kimi," Z said. His hair was gelled nicely, and he wore a blue shirt that revealed his rippling muscles. "Um, hello Z," Kimi said. It felt awkward to be talking to him again, after so long. Yesterday in Earth Science they briefly had a short conversation, but then were busily taking notes.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Z asked kindly. Kimi flashed a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall. "I kind of have to get to class…" Kimi said, trying to go to the history room. Z stopped her. "Just give me one second." He pleaded.

Kimi sighed. "1 Mississippi," She said, and then tried to walk off. Z stopped her and chuckled. "It's important," Z said, staring into her dark brown eyes. Kimi sighed. "What," She whined, watching the clock out of the corner of her eye.

"Kimi, I made a huge mistake. I like you, no, I _love _you. I am really, really sorry, and promise this will never happen again. But, _please_ will you be my girlfriend again?" Z said, gleaming a handsome, pearly white smile. The words took Kimi by shock. She really wasn't interested in dating Z anymore; she more had a crush on… Phil…

"Er, Z… I, I don't think so." She said, staring at the ground. Z's face dropped. "There's someone else, isn't there?" He said, his tone turning from sad into angry. "Wha-what, um, no way! Of course not!" Kimi stuttered. She was an excellent actress, but when it came to real life, she was a terrible liar.

Z stormed away from her, his hands bunched up in fists. "When I find out who it is, they're dead!" He shouted, punching the locker angrily. Kimi gulped, she had never seen Z so angry before. Z stormed off, and now he had attracted a crowd.

Kimi put her hood up to cover her face and hurried to her first period classroom. She took the seat next to Tommy, who was texting on his phone. Kimi looked over his shoulder. He was texting Dil.

Kimi copied down the assignment written on the board. She sighed after reading that there would be a Chapter Eleven test on Friday. _First week of school and they already start the testing. _Kimi complained in her head.

"What's wrong, Kimi?" Tommy asked. Kimi pointed to the board. Tommy frowned. Aside from studying, they had to write a summary of the chapter due on Thursday, along with the narrative on the Great Depression. Yes, their teacher had decided to start in the middle of the textbook, instead of the beginning.

"Everybody open up to page 411." Mr. Pond instructed. Tommy and Kimi both flipped to page 411 in their textbook. It was the second lesson of the chapter, but fortunately was a short one. Tommy previewed the third lesson; it too, was very short. In class they probably could finish both lessons today, and maybe would be allowed to do some homework tomorrow, and study.

Meanwhile, Lil was copying down numerous algebraic equations into her notebook, along with Chucky and the rest of her first period class. Ms. Vah had told them to complete twenty equations using yesterday's lesson.

Chucky breezed through the problems. He had reviewed all of his notes last night, which turned out to be a huge help. Lil was having a bit of difficulty, but was able to accurately complete all problems except number nine. She must have zoned off into her daydreams about Tommy when Ms. V explained this one.

After about five minutes, Ms. Vah made all of the students hand in their papers for a grade. Lil just guessed for number nine, and handed her paper in. Ms. Vah went into a little review of yesterday's lesson, and then she covered a brand new lesson. Forty minutes later, the bell rang.

Chucky walked over to Lil. "How do you think you did on the problems?" He asked, putting the Algebra books he would need for homework into his backpack. Lil shrugged. "Got maybe one wrong." She said.

"Me too," Chucky said. Chucky walked over to his locker, grabbing his French books. He sighed; he would have to go through the next four years in French class. You weren't allowed to switch language placements.

Chucky had trouble understanding most things Madame Bonaparte said. It had taken him over an hour to complete his French assignment, even with the French/English dictionary. He copied down the assignment for tonight; he had to transfer the definitions of the given words last night from English to French. He had written the definition of the French word originally in English.

After what seemed like an eternity in French, Chucky walked to his locker when the bell rang. He snaked his way through the hallway crowd, making it to the gym. He brought his health books with him.

The five Rugrats, and Susie, met up in the middle of the gym. Coach Keller and a woman were talking by the Coach's office. "Students, please quiet down." Coach Keller said. Everybody sat on the bleachers, waiting for further instructions.

"I will be taking the boys, and Assistant Coach Myer will be taking the girls." He said, gesturing to the woman who was known as Coach Myer. "Could all the girls please rise and follow me?" She said. Lil, Kimi, and Susie, followed with a bunch of other girls, followed Coach Myer to an average sized classroom inside the gym. There was another classroom next to it, the boy's classroom.

Lil, Kimi, and Susie all sat in one row. Angelica, Kristina, and Amanda sat the row ahead of them. "Kyle is hot, you're _so _lucky." Kristina said. Angelica nodded with a smile. "He's the hottest and most popular boy in the entire school." Amanda added. Angelica giggled, nodding her head.

Susie rolled her eyes at them. She was well aware of Angelica's boyfriend, Kyle, the captain of the football team here. They had started dating over the summer when they met at the country club pool. "Who's Kyle?" Kimi asked. Lil shrugged.

"Angelica's new boyfriend." Susie replied. Angelica heard this, and snapped her head back at them. "Susie, jealous much?" Angelica said. Susie rolled her eyes. "I like guys for who they are, not their image." Susie said.

Angelica rolled her eyes back at her and turned to gossip with her friends. "She's so obnoxious." Lil said, feeling the sudden urge to smack Angelica in the head with her hard textbook. "Tell me about it." Kimi agreed. Susie nodded in agreement.

Coach Myer walked to the front, and introduced herself to the class. She explained this is where we would meet every Tuesday and Thursday. Then, the class started to read from the textbook. Before the class was over, Coach Myer said that she would also be coaching gym classes along with Coach Keller, and the homework assignments.

Once Health was over, the Rugrats all met up again in the gym. "At least we didn't talk about the…disturbing things. All we talked about was food pyramids." Tommy said. "I know, right." Lil said, putting books in her bag.

"What class do you have next?" Kimi asked, opening her locker. Lil showed Kimi her AP History book. "Oh, what teacher?" Kimi asked, grabbing her Earth Science books. She remembered what had happened with Z. She would have to find somewhere else to sit.

"Pond," Lil replied, walking to the history room. "Well, see you later, lunch." Kimi waved. Lil waved goodbye and walked into the history room. Kimi walked down the hall and made a right, and came up to the Earth Science room.

She took a deep breath and walked inside. Z was sitting in the same seat as yesterday, his eyes focused immediately on Kimi as she walked in. She turned away from him, walking to a seat closest to the window.

The bell rang. Mrs. Greenwell explained how the lab would precede, and made everybody copy down the format for the lab into their notebooks. Kimi's partner was Leila. Kimi got stuck doing all the actual work, while Leila acted as the scribe, recording down observations, hypothesis, etc.

"How about you do this mineral?" Kimi asked, handing Leila the talc. She could already tell it was talc by its softness and powdery texture. "Um, no thanks," Leila said, pushing the mineral away. "Why not, I shouldn't have to be doing all the work?" Kimi protested.

Leila rolled her eyes. "I suck at science; we'll get a better grade if you do it." Kimi sighed, and just did the mineral. Once everybody finished, Mrs. Greenwell collected all of the supplies and passed out a quiz on the results of the lab, and all you could use to assist you was the written up lab in your notebook.

The quiz was easy for Kimi; she didn't even need the lab in her notebook. It was an easy hundred for her. Leila looked as if she was struggling a bit; she continuously was flipping back to her lab for help.

The bell rang, and it was the 'rats' favorite period of the day, lunch. They all met up in the middle of the cafeteria and got onto the lunch line. Everybody bought lunch today, it was surprisingly edible. Once they all purchased their lunches, they carried their trays outside.

They sat down at an empty picnic table on the pavement. Kids were hanging out under the gazebo, playing handball, wiffle-ball, football, soccer, talking, texting, and some were even doing their homework.

Tommy and Phil finished their lunch quickly and joined the group of kids, mainly boys, playing handball. It was too bad the school didn't have a handball team, especially when they had a handball court.

Lil and Kimi joined a group of girls playing soccer. Lil loved soccer, it was her favorite sport. She had played and was an all star on her middle school soccer team, along with Phil and Tommy. Kimi didn't really know what to do, so she just tagged along.

Chucky wasn't very athletic, so he decided to stay away from the sports. He had brought all of his books with him, so he got a head start on his homework. Sadly, lunchtime ended in what seemed to the Rugrats a few minutes, but actually turned out to be forty three minutes.

Kimi, Phil, and Lil walked into the English room. Ms. Cartel was chatting away on her phone, unaware that the bell had rang and the period had started. Kimi and Lil sat next to each other, and Phil sat in the row ahead of them.

Phil put his feet up on the desk. "Phillip!" Lil cried, embarrassed at her brother's actions. "What," Phil spat, chomping on a piece of bubble gum. Ms. Cartel got off the phone. "Phillip DeVille, get that gum out of your mouth and your dirty feet off the table!" She commanded.

Phil became annoyed. He got up and spit his gum into the garbage pail in the front of the room. Ms. Cartel wore a disgusted expression on her face. "Nerve of that woman." He muttered. Ms. Cartel walked up to the front of the board, writing down the lesson title.

Principal Falcon walked in the room. "Ms. Cartel?" He asked. Ms. Cartel turned around. "Yes," "May I please speak with Lillian DeVille?" He asked. Lil felt like she was about to throw up at these words, she hadn't done anything wrong, why was she being called into the principal's office.

Ms. Cartel seemed confused as well, and just nodded. Falcon gestured for Lil to follow. Lil nodded nervously, and followed him. Falcon leads her to his office. She stares confused as she sees Chucky, Alana, and Roland in the office as well. They were all the smartest kids from middle school, and wouldn't get in trouble either.

"I'm here to inform that all of you have received a perfect score on the state exams last year." He said, passing out certificates. Lil gawked, surprised. She had always known herself to do well in school, but never be all that intelligent.

"Yes, in fact, Miss DeVille, we would like to move you up into more advanced placements. We have already placed the rest of you in numerous advanced classes." Falcon said. Lil nodded, her classes were actually quite easy for her, and it would be different to actually be challenged for a change.

"Now, head back to class." Falcon said. Everyone got up and headed back to class. Lil stopped by her locker on the way, tucking her certificate into a spare folder she had. She wanted it to stay in perfect condition to remember this day. She was so proud of herself, and couldn't wait to tell Betty and Howard.

The rest of the school day went by quickly. Lil had hurried home without even saying goodbye to her friends, but Chucky had relayed the message onto them. Lil was anxious to inform her parents of the recent news.

Lil tugged on the doorknob, the door flew open. "Hello?" Howard asked. He was cooking dinner, homemade chicken soup. "Hey dad," Lil called, flinging her shoes off and taking her jacket off.

"Where's Phil?" Howard asked, taking off his "Kiss the Chef" apron. Phil and Lil always groaned whenever he wore it, claiming it was embarrassing, so he only wore it when they weren't home. Betty was in the basement on the treadmill.

"Um, still walking home, I guess?" Lil said. Howard nodded, going back to tending to the chicken soup. Phil burst in through the door, sweating. "Where…were…you?" He panted, rubbing his sweaty forehead.

"Home," Lil said casually, flipping through her folder for the certificate. She had moved it from that empty folder to her Spanish folder. She found the certificate and placed it on top of the papers. "Why are you sweating like a pi-, I mean, you?" Lil said, giggling. Phil snickered.

"Nerd," He said, pointing to the certificate. Lil frowned, walking into the other room. "Dinner," Howard called. Lil sat down at the kitchen table, across from Phil. She had the folder on her lap.

Betty came upstairs, wearing a neon green tank top and black shorts. "Hey, isn't dinner a bit early?" She asked Howard, who was using a ladle to pour soup into four bowls. He shrugged, passing everybody their bowls. The family sat down at the kitchen table, eating their soup.

"Mom, Dad," Lil said after eating a spoonful of noodles. "Yes," Betty asked. Lil got the certificate from on her lap and held it in the air for everybody to see. "Aw, congrats Lilly!" Betty said. "Our little girl's a genius!" Howard exclaimed. They hugged her. Lil blushed.

"Mom, Dad," Phil said. He had been running home because he was late, Coach Keller said that he had been recommended for the track team and would be evaluated during gym tomorrow, and didn't have to try out. They ignored him, gushing over Lil's accomplishment.

Phil got up from the table and locked himself in his room. The three pulled away. "What's his problem?" Lil asked. Betty and Howard both shrugged. Lil finished her dinner and grabbed her backpack to do her homework.

She walked upstairs to her room, but could hear muffled sobs coming from Phil's room. "Phil, are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Phil opened the door, his face red from crying. "Leave me alone," He said bitterly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, putting her arm over his shoulders. He shook it off. "I'm always left in the shadows! Coach said that I already could join the track team without trying out, but you wouldn't let me tell Mom or Dad! You are such a stuck-up, boasting snob!" He growled, slamming the door in her face.

Lil stared, stunned. Then, she realized why he was so upset. He must have thought that their parent's thought Lil was better than Phil, because they were so proud of her accomplishment and wouldn't even bother to listen to his. Lil sighed, she hadn't meant for this to happen, it just did. She trudged to her room to do her homework.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little sibling rivalry for their parent's attention, eh? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please continue to review, thank you so much for reviewing! Also, Olivia, I believe at my soon to be high school they do have advanced classes beginning in the first year. Also, can I please have the answers to those questions from the previous chapter? I really need to know. I added a little more discussion about Kyle in this chapter, during the health class. Aidan will be introduced in a few chapters, as soon as soccer tryouts are over and they are all on the same soccer team. Brad and Susie will happen in later chapters, I'm not exactly sure when though. Finally, Dil will move up to Tommy's grade in chapter 6. I don't know anything about Chucky's relationship status, so please reply to those questions. Thanks and please continue to review!<strong>_


End file.
